prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A's Messages in the Books
Book 0.5: Ali's Pretty Little Lies No messages from A appear in Ali's Pretty Little Lies. There are, however, strange calls from most likely Alison as Courtney to Courtney as Alison. They are not made as A, but since Ali was A in books 5-8 and wanted to kill Courtney, it is assumed that it is, in fact A making the strange calls. Book 1: Pretty Little Liars Sent to Aria Aria: Surprise! I wonder what your pig puppet will have to say about this... -A (Pg. 66) Sent to Emily Hey Em! Sob! I've been replaced! You found another friend to kiss! -A (Pg. 74) Sent to Spencer Spencer, Covet is an easy one. When someone covets something, they desire and lust after it. Usually it's something they can't have. You've always had that problem, though, haven't you? -A (Pg. 83) Sent to Hanna Hey Hanna, Since prison food makes you fat, you know what Sean's gonna say? Not it! -A (Pg. 96) Sent to Aria Aria, Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do.... Just ask your dad! -A (Pg. 139) Sent to Hanna Hanna, Even Daddy doesn't love you best! -A (Pg. 157) Sent to Aria Aria, That's some kind of extra credit! Love ya, A P.S. Wonder what you mom would think if she found out about your dad's little, uh, study buddy... and that you knew! (Pg. 206) Sent to Spencer AAAAAA: I already told you: Kissing your sister's boyfriend is WRONG. (Pg. 213) Sent to Emily Thought you might want this back. Love, A (Pg. 226) Sent to Hanna Hanna: Remember the KATE toothbrush? Thought so! -A (Pg. 240) Sent to All Four Girls I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. -A (Pg. 286) Book 2: Flawless Sent to Spencer Spence, I don't blame you for not telling them our little secret about Toby. The truth can be dangerous - and you don't want them getting hurt, do you?" -A Sent to Emily Em! Still enjoying the same kinds of *activities* with your best friends, I see. Even though most of us have totally changed, it's nice to know you're still the same! Gonna tell everyone about your new love? Or shall I? -A Sent to Hanna Hannakins: Mopping the floors at Bill Beach won't help you get your life back. Not even you could clean up this mess. And besides, I know something about you that'll guarantee you'll never be Rosewood's it girl - ever again. -A I know it all. I could RUIN YOU. Sent to Aria Naughty, naughty Aria! You should know better than to go after a teacher, anyway. It's girls like you who break up perfectly happy families. -A P.S. Wondering who I am, aren't you? I'm closer than you think. -A Sent to Emily Emily, how about this picture of you for the yearbook instead? -A Sent to Aria Two choices: Make it go away or tell your mom. I'm giving you till the stroke of midnight Saturday night, Cinderella. Or else. -A Not sure how? Here's a hint: Strawberry Ridge Yoga Studio. 7:30 a.m. Tomorrow. Be there. Sent to Hanna Four simple words: Hanna. Marin. Blinded. Jenna. What would Daddy think if he knew that? I'm watching you, Hanna, and you'd better do what I say. -A Sent to Spencer Want the easy A? I think you know where to find it. -A P.S. You hurt me, so I'm going to hurt you. Or maybe I should hurt a certain new boyfriend instead? You guys better watch out - I'll show up when you least expect it. -A Sent to Hanna Hi again, Hanna! I want you to read Naomi and Riley the sentences below just as they're written. No cheating! And if you don't, everyone will know about you-know-what. That includes Daddy. -A Sent to Hanna Since you followed my orders so nicely yesterday, consider this a gift: Get to Foxy, now. Sean's there with another girl. -A Sent to Aria Don't forget! Stroke of midnight! Sent to Emily Poor, confused Emily. I bet you could use a big warm girl hug right now, huh? Don't get too comfortable. It's not over until I say it is. -A Book 3: Perfect Sent to all four girls You really thought I was gone? Puh-lease. I've been watching you this whole time. In fact, I might be watching you right now. And girls - if you tell ANYONE about me you'll be sorry. -A Sent to Spencer I know what you did. But I won't tell if you do EXACTLY what I say. Wanna know what happens if you don't? Go to Emily's swim meet...and you'll see. -A Sent to Emily Emily, sweetie, I know you're all about tit for tat, so when you made plans to out me, I decided to out you too. Kisses! -A Sent to Aria Don't you think Sean should know about that extra credit work you did with a certain English teacher? Real relationships are built on truth, after all. -A P.S. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a murderer. Here's a clue for the clueless: someone wanted something of Ali's. The killer is closer than you think. -A Sent to Hanna Dear Hanna, We may not be friends, but we have the same enemies. So here are two tips: One of your friends is hiding something from you. Something big. And Mona? She's not your friend, either. So watch your back. -A Sent to Spencer Need another warning, Spence? Ali's murderer is right in front of you. -A Sent to Spencer Dear Ms. Finalist, How'd you like it if I told your secret RIGHT NOW? I can, you know. And if you don't watch it, maybe I will. -A Sent to Hanna Remember when you saw Mona leaving the Bill Beach plastic surgery clinic? Hello lipo!! But shh! You didn't hear it from me. -A Sent to Aria Careful, careful! I'm always watching. -A Here's a second hint: You all knew every inch of her backyard. But for one of you, it was so, so easy. Sent to Sean Dear Sean, I think someone's girlfriend has a LOT of explaining to do. -A Sent to Emily Em, I see you! And if you don't stop it, I'm callin you-know-who. -A Sent to Hanna Oops, guess it wasn't lipo! Don't believe everything you hear! -A (botched message) Sent to the three girls (minus Hanna) She knew too much. -A Book 4: Unbelievable Sent to all four girls Miss me bitches? Stop digging around for answers or, I'll have to erase your memories too. -A Sent to Aria Sucks to be in the dark, huh? Imagine how the blind must feel! If you tell ANYONE what I did, I'll put you in the dark for good. Mwah! -A P.S. Your step-mommy-to-be has a secret identity just like you! Want an eyeful? Go to Hooters tomorrow. -A Sent to Mona Happy belated b-day, Mona! So when are you going to tell Hanna what you did? I say wait until AFTER she finally gives you your birthday present. You might lose the friendship, but at least you get to keep the gift! -A Sent to Emily Happy coming-out day, Em - your folks must be so proud! Now that the Fields are alive with the sound of love and acceptance, it would be such a shame if something happened to their little lesbian. So you keep quiet...and they'll get to keep you! -A Sent to Spencer Helpful hint to the not-so-wise: you're not fooling anyone. The judges can see you're faker than a knockoff Vuitton. P.S. She did it, you know. And she won't think twice about doing it to you. Sent to Emily Tsk tsk, Emily! Does your girlfriend know about your weakness to blondes? I'll keep your secret...if you keep mine. Kisses! -A Emmykins: There's a girl waiting for you in the hot tub. Enjoy! -A Tell and die. -A Sent to Aria Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the naughtiest of them all? You told. So you're next. -A Sent to Spencer Better watch your back...or you'll be a dead bitch too. -A Book 5.5: Pretty Little Secrets None Book 5: Wicked Sent to all four girls Honestly, bitches... did you really think I'd let you off that easy? You haven't gotten nearly what you deserve. And I can't wait to give it to you. Mwah! -A Sent to Aria Artists like menages a trois, Mommy just might too. But if you ferme la bouche about me, I'll do the same for you. -A Sent to Emily Hi, Em! Doesn't the Bible say good Christian boys shouldn't kiss girls like you? So WWAD-What Would A Do? I won't confess your sins if you don't confess mine. XX, A Sent to Hanna Dear Little Piggy, Those who don't remember the past are doomed to repeat it. Remember your unfortunate "accident"? Tell anyone about little ol' moi, and this time I'll make sure you don't wake up. But just to show that I'm willing to play nice, here's a helpful hint: Someone in your life isn't what they seem. Love ya! -A Sent to Spencer I thought we were friends, Spence. I send you a sweet little note, and you call the cops... What do I have to do to keep you girls quiet? Actually, don't tempt me! -A Question: If poor little Miss Not-So-Perfect suddenly vanished, would anyone even care? You told on me twice. Three strikes and we'll find out if your "parents" will cry over the loss of your pathetic life. Tread softly, Spence. -A Sent to Emily Hi Em- Don't you hate it when your ex shows up and ruins your romantic night? I wonder how she knew where to find you... Let this be a warning. Talk, and your past will be the least of your problems. -A Sent to Aria Gotcha! -A Sent to Hanna I know that someone sometimes makes herself puke in the girl's bathroom. And I know someone's sad because she isn't daddy's only little girl anymore. And I know someone dearly misses her old BFF, even though she wanted her dead. How do I know so much? Because I grew up in Rosewood, Hannakins. Just like you. -A Sent to Emily (along with Aria and Hanna): You all told, and now one of you has to pay the price. Wanna know where your old BFF is? Look out the back window. It might just be the last time you see her. -A Go now. Alone. Or I make good on my promise. -A Sent to all four girls He had to go. -A Book 6: Killer Sent to Spencer Dear Spence, When I told you that he had to go, I didn't mean he had to die. Still, there's something really sketchy in this case...and it's up to you to figure out what it is. So better get searching, or the next one "gone" is you. Au revoir! –A Sent to Emily One of these things doesn't belong. Figure it out quickly...or else. –A Sent to Aria Enjoy your gimlets? Well, sorry, darling, but the fantasy's over. Big Brother is hiding something from you. And trust me...you don't want to know what it is. –A Sent to Spencer Dear Little Miss Spencer-Whatever-Your-Name-Is, Shouldn't you know by now what happens if you don't listen to me? I'll use small words this time, so even you'll understand. Either give Long-Lost Mommy a rest and keep searching for what really happened...or pay my price. How does disappearing forever sound? –A Sent to Emily I guess we all have stuff to feel guilty about, huh? –A Sent to Emily Too distracted to decipher my clues? Go to your first love's old house and maybe it'll all make sense. –A What do you think HE'S so angry about? –A Sent to all four girls Don`t you girls hate it when your Manolos start to pinch? Me, I like to soak my toes in my backyard hot tub. Or sit in my cozy barn, snuggled under a blanket. It`s so quiet there, now that the big, protective cops are gone. --A Book 7: Heartless Sent to Emily Poor little Emily–you and I both know she's alive. The question is: What would you do to find her? -A Tomorrow, take a bus to Lancaster, go north for about a mile from the depot, and turn at the big sign of the horse and buggy. Ask for Lucy Zook. Don't dare take a cab to get there–no one will trust you. -A Your name is Emily Stoltxfus. You're from Ohio, but you've come to Lancaster for a visit. If you want to see your old BFF again, you'll do exactly what I say. And... oh did I forget to mention? You're Amish. Everyone else there is too. Viel Gluck! (That's German for "good luck"!) -A Wanna see for yourself? The evidence room is in the back of the Rosewood police station. I'll leave a door open. -A Sent to Spencer All those clues I've given you are right, Little Liar- just not in the way you think. But since I'm such a nice person, here's another hint. There's a major cover up taking place right under your nose... and someone close to you has all the answers. -A Think that's crazy? Now take another spin through your dad's hard drive... starting with J. You won't believe what you find. -A Your sister is counting on you to make this right, Spence. Or else the blood will be on your hands too. -A Book 8: Wanted Sent to all four girls To: Four Bitches. From: A. Once upon a time, there were two beautiful girls named Ali and Courtney - but one of them was crazy. And as you know, with a few magical twists of fate, Ali became Courtney for a while. But what you don't know is that Courtney became Ali, too. You heard me right, Pretty Little Losers...and it's all because of you. Remember when you stalked me in my backyard for the Time Capsule Flag? And remember that girl who trotted out to the lawn and talked to you? That wasn't me. As you so astutely figured out, Courtney was home switching from the Radley to the Preserve that weekend. And oh, how poor widdle Courtney didn't want to go. She had her neat, crazy little life at Radley...and she didn't want to start over in a hospital. If she had to start over somewhere, it was going to be Rosewood. And start over she did. She was supposed to go to the Preserve the very morning she saw you skulking around my yard - and man, did she jump on the chance fast. One minute she and I were arguing - I was so happy she was on her way out - and the next she was out in the yard, pretending to be me, talking to you guys like you were BFF's. Talking about my flag as if she hadn't been the one who'd stolen it first and ruined my masterpiece with that stupid wishing well. And how was I supposed to know that everyone - my mom, my dad, even my brother - would think it was me out there and Courtney inside? How was I supposed to know my mom would grab me and say it's time to go, Courtney? I pleaded with her that I was Ali, but my mom didn't believe me, all because Courtney took my A-is-for-Ali ring when I wasn't looking. My mom yelled outside to the girl who wasn't Ali that we were leaving, and the girl who wasn't Ali turned, smiled, and said, Bye! Off we went. Courtney got my perfect life, and I got her wrecked one. Just like that. She ruined everything. She put her lips all over Ian Thomas. She nearly got arrested for blinding prissy Jenna Cavanaugh. She ditched Naomi and Riley, the coolest girls at school. But the very worst thing she did in my name was choose four new best friends in their place. Girls she knew I would never look twice at, girls who weren't special in any way. Girls who she knew would fall all over her, desperate for the opportunity to be in her exclusive club. The girls who'd help her get everything she wanted. Any of this sound familiar, ladies? But don't worry. This little fairy tale can still have a happy ending for me. I saw to it that my sister paid for what she did. And now, so will you. I tried to burn you. I tried to make you crazy. I tried to have you arrested. I've even messed with you this week - surprise! I flung myself at Aria's boyfriend. I sent Hanna fake tickets to a certain fashion show. I let Em believe there was a happily-ever-after for us after all. Smooch! And Spencer...I have a surprise for you. Look closely! It's right under your nose. I suppose I should thank Courtney for her meticulous diary keeping. It helped me - and Mona - so much. It's all led up to this big moment. The curtain's about to go up, bitches, and the show is about to begin. Get ready to meet your maker. It won't be long now. Kisses! A (the real one) Book 9: Twisted Sent to all for girls I hear Jamaica is beautiful this time of year. Too bad the four of you can't EVER go back there. Missed you! -A You think that's all I know, bitches? It's only the tip of the iceberg... and I'm just getting warmed up. -A Sent to Spencer Hey Spence. Everyone has secrets, indeed. And guess what? I know yours. -A Watch out, Spencer. Eventually, all secrets wash ashore. I think you know exactly what I mean. -A Turn on the news, sweetie. I have a surprise for you. Kisses! -A Sent to Hanna What happens in Jamaica stays in Jamaica? I don't think so. What will Daddy say? -A The past in never far, Hannakins... and sometimes it's even closer than you think. -A Sent to Aria Watch out, Aria- I think you have some competition. We both know Noel has a thing for blondes after all. Mwah! -A Sent to Emily Naughty, naughty! Don't you just love to be bad, Killer? Xx, -A Is this proof enough? -A She may not tell, but I can't make the same promise- about ANY of your secrets. Sorry! -A Book 10: Ruthless Sent to Hanna What would Daddy say if he knew his new favorite daughter was a thief? –A Hannakins: I know you guys are living out your own private Romeo and Juliet love story, but remember: Both of them die in Act V. –A Sent to Spencer Think your summer bestie forgives you for being such a pill? Somehow I doubt it . . . Mwah! –A You hurt both of us. Now I'm going to hurt you. –A Sent to Emily Sometimes we all need a little push, Emily. You and your friends know all about that, huh? –A Sent to Aria Looks like you and Caravaggio have something in common, Aria! Don't think you'll be spared from my wrath, murderess. You're the guiltiest of all. –A Sent to all four girls Hurry, girls! Before it's too late! –A Dig all you want, bitches. But you'll NEVER find me. –A Book 11: Stunning Sent to Spencer Hi Spence! Think your college friends would let you into their Eating Club if they knew about your appetite for murder? Kisses! –A Just be happy I didn’t call the cops about YOUR secrets. —A Talk about a bad trip, huh? That’s what you get for leaving your potluck goodies unattended. —A Sent to Hanna Think Coleen is as innocent as she seems? Think again. Everyone has secrets . . . even her. —A Better do as you’re told! You wouldn’t want Daddy’s campaign to go up in smoke. —A You're close, Hanna. Keep digging.–A C'mon, Hanna. Send that video. You know you want to.–A Sent to Aria Secrets are such a drag. Break up with your loving boyfriend, or this pic goes public .–A Kudos, Aria. No pain, no gain, right? Mwah! –A Sent to Emily Hey, baby mama. Guess the jig is up! —A I’ve got your baby. If you want her to be safe, come to 56 Mockingbird Drive. Ticktock! —A Sent to All Guess Emily’s not the only one looking for that little bundle of joy. Who’s going to get there first? —A That's right, bitches—Daddy's on to you. How long do you think it'll take the police to realize you were at both crime scenes? –A Book 12: Burned Sent to Hanna *Be careful who you hit and run, jailbird. See you on the Fiesta Deck! -A *Hanna Marin got in a crash Moved a girl to cover her ass Hanna Marin fled the scene But someone saw it all - me! -A *You can't hide from the truth, Little Liar. You're going to get what you deserve. -A Sent to Aria *Good for you for helping him get back into the game, Aria. Everyone needs a little "push", don't they? -A *What if a little "birdie" showed these to Graham - and the police? I can - and I will. -A *Clownfish are pretty, Starfish are pale. Will Aria's boyfriend, Visit her in jail? -A Sent to Spencer *If you know what's best for you, Spence, you'd stay away from him. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Or, after I get through with you, the prison yard. -A *Careful, careful! I might just slip, too - and tell. -A Sent to Emily *Cute! Maybe you and Miss Petty Thief can room together in jail! -A *Oops! Did I go "overboard" by calling the authorities, Em? Sorry! -A Sent to all four girls *You got me, bitches. I did it. And guess what? You're next. -A *Yup, I did it. And I'm only getting started. The rescue crew may have thrown the girls a lifeline, but these liars are still a sinking ship. It's just a matter of time before they go down for good. Spencer's a little out of breath from chasing Reefer all around the main deck. She may have reeled him back in for now, but nothing with stoners is ever set in stone. If I have anything to say about it, their relationship will crumble before they ever reach the ivy gates of Princeton. Poor little Hannakins, losing another friend thanks to moi. I guess no one ever told her that bridges over troubled waters always get burned. Speaking of burns, I hear someone from the ship will be rehabing in Rosewood's very own burn clinic. And nothing soothes a guilty conscience like a little volunteer work! The Preppy Thief stole Emily's heart then swan-dived into the sunset, but Jordan's postcard made it sound like their little love story's not quite over yet. Or is it? For Emily, all roads lead back to Ali. And nothing's harder to extinquish than an old flame... As for Aria, Tabitha's necklace isn't the only thing she needs to keep buried. For a certain someone finds out about her starry, scary night last summer in Iceland. It'll blow up a whole lot more than a cruise ship. Enjoy the sunshine while you can, ladies. Tans fade ''so ''quickly when you're behind bars. Kisses. - A Book 13: Crushed Unknown Book 14: Deadly Unknown Other Messages *A's Messages in Season 1 *A's Messages in Season 2 *A's Messages in Season 3 *A's Messages in Season 4 Category:A's Messages Category:Books